Fatty Boom Boom
"Fatty Boom Boom" is a song by South African rave-rap group Die Antwoord. It was released on October 16, 2012, and serves as the fourth single for the band's second studio album (first independently) Ten$ion. The song received negative reviews. Lyrics Yo Hi-Tek, you think you can fuck with something like this? Beatboxing Don't you mean, something like this? Yeah that's perf, Yo-Landi do that thing Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh When I'm on the mic it's like murder murder murder! Kill kill kill! Wat sê Suid-Afrika? Suig my fokken piel Hier kom ek weer! Like a lekker smack in the face (Uh!) Rappers are fucking boring, Ninja bashing their brains What happened to all the cool rappers from back in the day? Nowadays all these rappers sound exactly the same It's like one big inbred fuck-fest (Sies!) No, I do not want to stop, collaborate or listen Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy hold on to your ching I'm taking over Amerika, blowing up everything Physically fit, the Ninja very energetic If you haven't got it by now, yo you never gonna get it I whip my dick out and piss on all this horrible fokken rap Got an offshore account for the dollar bills that I stack Yo fuck rap! I'm sorry my china we not related I cum mad fresh, like the first time I ejaculated Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh Hi! My name is... Yo-Landi fokken Vi$$er! Fight fight fight! Kick you in the teeth! Hit you on da head with da mic! There's a rumble in the jungle, I'm bubbling to the beat I'm not looking for trouble but trouble's looking for me My pockets are fokken swollen but nothing just come for free I used to beg, borrow or steal just to hustle something to eat South Africa used to be too dwankie to notice me Suddenly you interested 'cause we blowing up overseas Making money money money! Yes yes yes Zefside represent! You fuckin' with the best I'm an upper! Dwankies get popped like a sucker Baka baka! Yippie ki-yay motherfucker! I'm a big deal! Yo crazy money get thrown at me Now I'm having so much fun I can't even go to sleep Yo-Landi! What? Where you at? Here I am! Spitting fokken lyrics like bam bam bam! Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the Ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh We keep it lekker lekker lekker, zef zef zef Spend all my fucking money till there's nothing left I'm a fat cat, keep the change I don't need a slip For this fat sack of dagga, yo I'm smoking a spliff In my matte black Subaru, haters throwing a fit Round the corner gooi n lekker spif, Tokyo Drift My daddy told me there's a lot of fish in the sea There's also a lot of motherfuckin' money, bitches and weed Ja, dagga dagga dagga! Puff puff puff! Bring the beat back Hi-Tek! Make it rough We drop the type of beats that make you shut the fuck up and dance We drop the type of beats that got you fuckin' stuck in a trance In the overseas they like to say you stuck in a trance We drop the type of beats that make you fuckin' cum in your pants Uh! Waarsie fokken dagga? Pass it to the left Lekker Z, to the E, to the motherfuckin' F! Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh Hey Fatty Boom Boom Hit me with the ching-ching Fat pocket clinking, dollar eye twinkling Jeez da beats so chunky, me'sa getting funky Ohh ohhh ohh ohh Jesus ou! Chill net n bietjie fokken uit! Why It Suck # Yolandi Visser overuses autotune to the point where she literally sounds like a broken female robot. # In the beginning, DJ Hi-Tek even uses autotune to make himself sound scarier while also masking his real voice. # Product placement in the form of Subaru and The Fast & The Furious: Tokyo Drift # The song is a diss track towards Lady Gaga, who rejected the band's offer to be her opening act for her Born This Way Ball at the time, and Jimmy Iovine, the co-founder of Interscope Records whom the band fell out with after telling them to be "more mainstream". Even then, the band failed to diss them properly. # The song's single cover isn't even in the right aspect ratio. # The song received a weird and mildly terrifying music video that has an equally weird story. Apparently, a male Lady Gaga impersonator was given a tour around the seedier parts of Johannesburg before a group of thugs hijack her minibus and "she" flees. Along the way, "she" stops by at a gynaecologist's office and complains about a funny sensation in "her" crotch before the latter removes a parktown prawn (a type of South African cricket commonly featured in the band's music videos) from "her" fake vagina. After leaving the office, "she" got chased down and eaten by a wild lion as "she" is wearing a fake meat dress all the while. # The band featured a ton of racist imageries in the music video, with Yolandi Visser wearing thick layers of blackface makeup and bright yellow dollar eye contact lenses and DJ Hi-Tek wearing his version of the Ku Klux Klan's uniform throughout most of the music video. At times, the former is also seen wearing a nightmarish kabuki outfit too. # There are lots of references to urine and ejaculation in the song. In fact, at one point in the music video, Ninja actually grabs his penis and shakes it in front of the camera! # Lady Gaga pretty much hates the song a lot due to how the band slandered her image in its music video. # The camera in the music video, for some reason, shakes in and out a lot and can cause motion sickness and seizures. # The song, for some reason, was featured in Far Cry New Dawn alongside the band's other songs "Cookie Thumper!" from their third studio album Donker Mag and "She Just Got Real" from their fourth studio album Mount Ninji and da Nice Time Kid. # The song can be offensive to obese people as Yolandi repeats the line "Hey fatty boom boom, hit me with the ching ching" 8 times throughout. In case you don't understand what it means, it simply means "Hey you fat bastard, gimme all of your money". Redeeming Qualities # At least Ninja has some good points on why modern rap is so bad in the song, to the point where he wants to deliberately piss on the new rappers for ruining the music industry. Videos Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs hated by their Artists